Modern integrated circuits are often fabricated with several layers of conductors, often termed "runners" Usually the runners are formed by depositing a blanket layer of a conductive material such as aluminum. Then a patterned photoresist is formed over the aluminum layer. Using the patterned photoresist as a mask, a plasma etching process is initiated and the aluminum is patterned. The patterned aluminum may then be covered with a dielectric.
Those concerned with the development of integrated circuits have consistently sought for methods and structures which will improve the electromigration and stress migration properties of aluminum runners.